


és elhagyatnak akkor mindenek

by lidercfeny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hungarian, Series Spoilers
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidercfeny/pseuds/lidercfeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy este Luciferrel, avagy egy 11x09 utáni coda.<br/>Spoilerek és utalások a 4. évadtól napjainkig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	és elhagyatnak akkor mindenek

 

 

Az angyal a tükörbe nézett, és elmosolyodott. Crowley rejtekhelyén maradt, minek adná fel a kényelmet. A jó öreg démonnak azért megvolt a maga ízlése az enteriőrt illetően. Kellemesen drámai hatást keltett a félhomályban a vöröses-narancs fények pislákolása, miközben szemügyre vette új formáját. Szemeiben őrült lángok táncoltak, ha ez volt az a frázis, amivel manapság illeték a szabadság adrenalin-ittas perceit. Minden egyes lépéssel érezte erejének áramlását a testben, ami egykoron Castielt szolgálta. A legerősebb létező porhüvelyt, ami Isten pecsétjét viselte, mégis hanyag és ócska tettek eszköze lett a szabad akarat nevében. Hiába, a fiatalabb generáció teljesen félreértelmezte az eszmét, melyet egyszer már valaki olyan jól kitalált. Bár azért meg kell hagyni, s ördögi mosolyra húzta azokat a széles ajkakat, az az istenjátszás a leviatánokkal még szórakoztató is lett volna, ha nem egy másodvonalbeli szeráf és a teremtés próbaszériája kapja a főszerepet. Lucifer elfordult a tükörtől, a szem becsukódott és a tüdőbe oxigén áramlott. Bár neki erre nem volt szüksége, a test elernyedt izmai vérrel teltek el, az ujjpercek érzékeny bizsergése és néhány csont elégedett roppanása kellemes érzéssel töltötték mégis el. A száj szétnyílt, és halk, száraz kacaj hagyta el a torkát. Az ereje átjárt minden rostot, sejtet, ideget és membránt. A megszállás befejeződött.

 

*

 

Egy kis idő múlva aztán egy fura árnyat vett észre a szem szivárványhártyáján. Furcsállta. A porhüvely egészséges volt, leszámítva a szarkalábakat, a néhány ősz hajszálat, egy szuvas fogat és a hangszálak romlott állapotát. Összességében kielégítette apja illúzióját a tökéletességről, illetve, Lucifer szerint, a tökéletes teremtmény gusztustalan paródiáját. Bár a test messze volt a Vitruvius-tanulmánytól, a meztelen majmok mégis átlagon felüli fizikai adottságaival rendelkezett. Az árny nem volt állandó jelenlét, és mintha csak egy szikrányi gyanú lett volna bizonyos helyzetekben.

 

*

 

Apja víziójában minden gyönyörű volt. A napfény, ami átszakította a felhőréteget és felmelegítette a légkört a fejlődésnek. A növények, ahogy buzgón törtek fel a sárból az áldás felé, hogy megmutassák magukat, felajánlva bő termésüket hálaképp. A madarak, ahogy alá s alábuktak szárnyaikkal és repülésükkel az egeket díszítették, és ívükkel a teremtés értelmét jegyezték a fellegekbe, hasonlóan a méhekhez és a mélytengeri halrajok összetett táncához. A kagylók házának mintái, és a százéves fák évgyűrűi, melyek a Nagy Szabályt hirdették struktúrájukban. Az emlősök, akik megismételték Isten kedvére a teremtést, s világra hozták utódaikat hódolatként az Úrnak. Szaporodtak és sokasodtak és itt kellett volna befejeződnie mindennek.

 

*

 

Lucifer néha elmerengett azon, hogy milyen lesz újra a mennyek oltárán, miután elhozta a békét. A Fényt,… hogy stílusos legyen. Persze csak módjával, mert most nem engedhetett a pillanatnyi önhittségnek, a sietségnek, a vágy extatikus hívásának. Ilyenkor elcsendesítette elméjét, s arra a napra gondolt, mikor meg kellett volna történnie az Apokalipszisnek. Sam Winchester és az a másik…

_Dean_

Gondolta hirtelen és a test egyik ujjperce kissé megrándult, majd amilyen hirtelen történt, a gondolat elhalt és furcsán üres lett minden… Érdekes. Lucifer az ajkához emelte ujját, s a szárazság tapasztalata öntötte el elméjét, halványan bizsergő tapintása során.

 

*

 

\- Castiel? – szólalt meg Lucifer lágyan egy tükröt vizslatva, s abban immáron tükörképét. A mély hang, mint kiderült, nem tartozott porhüvely sajátságai közé. Tipikus. Pár pillanatig figyelmesen végigpásztázta az elméjét, a test vázát, szerveit, sejtjeit, ideget és membránt. Nem kapott választ. Nem észlelt semmi eltérőt.

Érdekes.

 

*

 

Aztán elkezdett kutatni az agy emlékeiben. A test emlékeit arrébb lökte. Nem érdekelték az emberek tapasztalatai. A fájdalom kitörölhetetlen kódja. Az érzelmek lenyomatai. Az első emlék a test használatához kötődött.

 _Egy pajta homályos képe körvonalazódott. Villanások, szikrák pattogása a statikus légben, s ahogy ezüstgolyók fúródnak belé hasztalanul. És két alakra, akik közül az egyik esszenciája fényesebben világított, mint minden, amit valaha addig látott az évmilliók során, és aztán a szem először pillantotta meg ehhez a hatalmassághoz tartozó arcot, és végtelen, zöld szemek tükrében találta magát és_ …

Éles fájdalom hasított a fejébe. Mikor megint megpróbált hozzáférni az agy e különös részéhez, mintha hirtelen minden árnyékba borult volna, s egy homályos jelenlét állta el a fény útját.

\- Hát itt vagy. – Lucifer elmosolyodott. S megigazította nyakkendőjét, és hátrasimított egy homlokába lógó, eltévedt tincset.

 

*

 

Kezdetben a szeráf ellenállása meglepően erősnek bizonyult. Csak egy-egy momentumot sikerült megkaparintania. _Kocsiajtók csapódását, a csendet megtörő akkordokat, suttogást. Egy harapást egy hamburgerből, mely soha nem szűnő éhséget csillapított, szeplők sokaságát egy orrnyergen, valami roncstelepet Sioux Falls-ban. Egy fenyegető jelet egy alkaron. Cain lefejezett testét. A test vállán egy tenyér égő lenyomatát érezte. Egy sokat felidézett mondatot hallott:_

_\- Soha ne változz meg._

*

 **Dean** 1 nem fogadott hívása volt a hívószámról 01.23.,12:58-kor

 **Dean** 1 nem fogadott hívása volt a hívószámról 01.26., 20:47-kor

**Dean 2016. 01.28.**

_tudsz valamit a bansheekről? hívj vissza, D._

**Dean, 2016. 01. 29.**

_Már mindegy. Elintéztük. Amaráról valami?- D._

_Minden ok?-D._

**Sam** 1 nem fogadott hívása volta hívószámról 2016. 02.01. 09:03-kor

**Claire 2016. 02.01.**

_Hogy vagy? Rég nem írtál már. Velem minden rendben, szerintem jó nyomon vagyok a vadászatban. Szerinted egy vámpír az? Alex utál, Jody jól van. Hívj, ha tudsz._

**Dean, 2016. 02.02.**

_Claire bajban van, gondoltam szólok.Minden ok? –D._

**Dean** 1 nem fogadott hívása volt a hívószámról 2016. 02.02. 18:15-kor

 **Dean** 1 nem fogadott hívása volt a hívószámról 2016. 02.03. 03:29-kor

 **Dean** 1 nem fogadott hívása volt a hívószámról 2016. 02.03. 07:43-kor

**Dean, 2016.02.04**

_Claire majdnem Bella Swan lett, leszámítva a csillogást, de megharapták. Egy hajszálon múlott az élete, Cas. Talán ő még érdekel, hívd fel. – D._

*

 

Lucifer ámulattal konstatálta, hogy Castiel mire áldozta az isteni tervet, angyali hatalmát és a szabad akarat szentségét. Az emlékeket korlátozó fal, az a bizonyos szubsztancia egyre gyengült, s az angyal kénye-kedve szerint kutathatott bennük. Látta, hogy a szeráf hogyan bukik el minden lehetséges módon. Hogyan árulta el saját fajtáját, hogy megakadályozza az Apokalipszist, hogyan térdelt le a Winchesterek előtt, hogyan kezdett el hinni apja lázálmában és hogyan szeretett bele az emberiségbe. Ezekbe a hitvány, csaló, morálnélküli férgekbe. S azt hitte, jót cselekszik. Embereket gyógyított. Kisbabákat, s öregeket, míg az Örömóda negédes taktusai szóltak a háttérben. Majd maga is ember lett. Büdös, éhes, fáradt, szenvedő halandó. Lucifernek még jobban megfájdult a feje és a hányinger kerülgette.

 

*

 

Látta, saját magát is, ahogy kiszakítja Sam Winchestert a ketrecből, illetve a testét, ezen még mosolygott is, hisz….pokolian jól nézett ki.

 

*

 

_A gyalogkakukk reprezentálja Istent…_

_Édesapádnak gyönyörű kézírása volt…_

_Attól félek, megölöm magam._

*

 

A megfejtés még váratott magára. Mi tartja itt még? Ebben a testben, ebben az elmében? Mi köti ide? Lucifer megvonta a vállát és tovább pusztított.

*

 

**Dean, 2016.02.07.**

_Kérlek Cas, szükségem van rád._

 

Lucifer egy sóhajjal kidobta a telefont.

 

*

 

-Castiel, Castiel. Beszélgessünk! – Lucifer vicsorgott. A kék szembogarak mániákus táncba kezdtek, míg ő fel-alá járkált Crowley szobájában. – Tudod, mit gondolok, látod, amit látok. Belehalnál egy kis csevegésbe? Bele fogsz halni úgyis. – Lépései tompa visszhangot vertek a szobában, s mozdulatait a tükörben követte végig. - Már csak idő kérdése, és felemésztelek… - Arcára széles mosoly ült ki – A régi idők emlékére azért együttműködhetnénk! Hisz ugyanazok a céljaink, kiűzni a Sötétséget, vigyázni az angyalokra, blabla…..Cassie. Ugyan már….. Castiel ! – Lucifer megállt és mereven a tükörbe nézett. Arca elkomorodott. – Tudom, hogy küzdesz, de hiába. Csak szólalj meg. ….Hidd el, nagyon jól fogunk szórakozni, hisz nem megyek sehová!

 

*

 

Az utolsó emléket Castiel már nem tudta elrejteni, vagy megvédeni, s egyáltalán nem tudta megtartani. Lucifer játszi könnyedséggel csúszott bele a világa utolsó, érintetlen darabjába, s felőrölte minden nyomát a létezésének.

_\- Cas, tudom, hogy ott vagy. Cas….szükségünk van rád. Szükségem van rád. – A kripta lila fényben játszott és Castiel öntudatra ébredt. Dean összetört arcát látta maga előtt és sírni akart. Majdnem megölte Deant. A szabad akarat egy kötél, és arra van, hogy megfojtsd magad vele. \- Mi törte meg a kapcsolatot?- Mi törte meg vajon, Dean? Az, ami nem tört meg akkor, mikor más ember, angyal, Dean-másolat felé sújtott a penge. Az, ami most arra késztet, hogy kezembe fogjam az arcod, és soha ne eresszem el. Az, ami most arra késztet, hogy tűnjek el, és soha ne láss viszont. Az, ami mindig azt mondja, hogy kudarcot vallottam, mert soha nem lesz más,ami felett ne Dean Winchestert választanám._

Lucifer sötéten felkacagott.

_\- NEM!_

Castiel felsikított és Lucifer arra eszmélt fel, hogy az arcon különös nedvességet érez. Eleredt az orra vére. Csodálkozva letörölte, s sokáig nézte az ujjait beborító vörösséget, majd diadalittasan a tükörbe nézett, ahol megpillantotta az angyal alakját, ahogy összegörnyedve, arcát a kezei közé temetve hang nélkül rázkódik.

\- Ó, ….testvér. Te tényleg…. tényleg minden módon elbuktál.

*

 

A megszállás befejeződött.


End file.
